Falling Cherry Blossoms
by Hanako Tsukiyama
Summary: They really didn't like each other then... But what happens if they find out their destinies are intertwined?
1. All the way from Hong Kong

**Falling Cherry Blossoms**

**Chapter 1**

**All the Way from Hong Kong**

"Sakura! Over here!" Daidouji Tomoyo, a girl with long black hair and blue eyes exclaimed to a light brown haired girl with green eyes who was rollerblading towards the school. "Ohayo Tomoyo! Thanks for waiting for me at the school gates." Kinomoto Sakura said as she halted in front of her friend. "No problem. C'mon before we become late." Tomoyo said as they both headed to the school building.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." A woman with long red hair and dark eyes said to a 1st year high school class. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Ms. Mizuki." The class replied. "Today we have a new student joining our class." Ms. Mizuki announced as a dark brown haired boy with brown eyes entered the room. "Everyone say hello to Li Syaoran from Hong Kong." Ms. Mizuki announced as the class greeted the new student. Suddenly, Syaoran stared at Sakura who almost jumped up in surprise. 'Why is he staring at me?' Sakura thought nervously, 'He is so creepy!' Syaoran strode over to the seat behind Sakura and glared at her again which made the hairs behind her neck stand up. Sakura gulped and tried to concentrate on the lesson.

"I'm telling you Tomoyo. He has a grudge against me!" Sakura told Tomoyo as they sat down at the swings in Penguin Park. "You're over-reacting Sakura." Tomoyo said as she started to swing. "No, I'm not. He keeps on glaring at me!" Sakura insisted, watching Tomoyo. Tomoyo stopped swinging and looked at Sakura, "I don't know what you're talking about. I sit beside you and I didn't see Syaoran do that." "Well... He wasn't glaring at me, at that time." Sakura insisted.

"Just forget about it. Can I go with you to your martial arts practice tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked. "Yeah... I guess you could." Sakura replied. "Good! I can video tape you while you practice!" Tomoyo declared and Sakura sweat dropped. "Er... I have to go. Touya will get mad at me again..." Sakura said, standing up from the swing. "Yeah. My mom might send a bodyguard to find me if I don't get home early. Sayonara." Tomoyo giggled as they parted.

Sakura rollerbladed down the streets in silence. She stopped when she saw a tall dark haired boy riding a bicycle and greeted him, "Konnichiwa Yukito!"

The boy named Tsukishiro Yukito stopped and looked at Sakura. "Oh, konnichiwa Sakura. Are you heading home?" Yukito asked as Sakura went over beside him. Sakura nodded and asked him, "Where are you going, Yukito?" Yukito smiled at her and replied, "I'm going over to your house. Your brother and I are doing a project together. Let's go together, shall we?" Sakura nodded and skated along side Yukito.

As they neared Sakura's house, Sakura heard something down the alley that she and Yukito passed, and stopped to look. "What is it Sakura?" Yukito asked in a worried voice. "It's nothing." Sakura said as she skated to Yukito. 'I thought I saw someone there... It must be my imagination...'

Back down the alley, a figure watch Sakura and Yukito enter a house. 'Sakura Kinomoto... I'm on to you...'


	2. Martial Arts ShowOff

(AN/ I've change the part changed the part where Sakura sees Syaoran. It's complicated, that's why... I just had a hard time doing that part. Read on my friends and don't forget to review!!!)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Martial Arts Face-Off**

"Sakura... Sakura?" Sakura opened her eyes and saw Ms. Mizuki smiling at her. "M-Ms. Mizuki-san?!" Sakura yelped in surprise as she sat up straight and looked around the room to find everyone in class staring at her. "Don't sleep during class, Sakura..." Ms. Mizuki reminded then walked back to the front of the class to continue her lecture.

Sakura sighed and stared at the board, oblivious to the lecture going on. 'I'm just so tired... Argh..." Then Sakura remembered what she did last night.

* * *

**Flashback **

Sakura lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling above her. 'Why does he have to glare at me like that?" Sakura heaved a sigh. 'I just met him and then he starts acting like I'm his mortal enemy or something...' Sakura looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:00. Sakura pulled up the covers over her head and whispered to herself, "I should get to sleep... I still have Martial arts practice tomorrow..." And with that, Sakura fell in a deep slumber.

**End of Flashback **

* * *

Sakura shook her head to concentrate on the lecture instead of her daydreams. Suddenly, the bell rang and Sakura got up quickly thinking, 'whoa! That was really weird! And I was about to pay attention...' Sakura turned around and was about to walk towards the door when she saw brown eyes glare at her.

"Eep!" Sakura squeaked, jumping backwards a little. "You'd better watch where you're going..." Syaoran growled at her as his cold brown eyes pierced through her emerald ones. Syaoran left the confused and frightened Sakura behind.

"What's wrong with him?" Tomoyo wondered as she stared at Syaoran leave the room. Sakura gulped and whispered hoarsely, "I told you that he holds a grudge against me..." Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's and her lunch and led her out the classroom saying, "nonsense! C'mon; Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Takeshi and Eriol are waiting for us outside."

"What's the matter, Sakura?" "Huh?" Sakura asked in a whisper, looking at her friends' worried eyes. "Oh... It's nothing!" Sakura reassured her friends, nervously scratching her head. "Okay, Sakura... If you're sure you're alright..." Naoko said skeptically. "Yeah! I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" Sakura repeated as her sweat dropped anime style.

"Anyway... As I was saying, Takeshi..." Chiharu said to her boyfriend. They continued conversing as they ate their lunches; laughing once in a while at jokes or the wrong information and rumors that Takeshi always hears about.

Then something caught Sakura's eye... Syaoran and Meilin Ling, the wealthiest person in their class, were sitting together. It seemed to her that Meilin was forcing Syaoran to eat the food she had prepared.

"C'mon Syaoran! Just one bite?" Meilin said bringing the pair of chopsticks in her hand that was holding a tempura. "Give it a rest. I don't wan-" Syaoran said before the tempura was forced inside his mouth as he was talking.

Syaoran started choking and Meilin gave him some tea to wash it down. The desperate Syaoran took a gulp of the tea but then suddenly spit it out and gulped down the tempura. "It tastes AWFUL!!!" Syaoran exclaimed sticking out his tongue distastefully as his face turned a light shade of green.

The school bell rang and Syaoran stomped off, hoping to get far away from Meilin as soon as possible. "Matte! Syaoran, don't leave me!" Meilin called after him as he disappeared around a corner.

Sakura shrugged as she gathered what was left of her lunch and headed for the building with her friends. But just as Sakura was about to enter the doors, she saw a pair of brown eyes glare at her. 'What is with this guy? He definitely loathes me...' Sakura though as she tried to calm herself down because the hairs on the back of her neck were standing.

* * *

"Do I really have to wear this costume, Tomoyo? I mean, I have my martial arts uniform. Can't I use it instead?" Sakura asked fingering the black costume with a white belt which greatly resembled her uniform. "Of course you have to, Sakura-san! You look awesome, Sakura! And many other people don't wear their regular uniforms and the instructor doesn't mind at all!" Tomoyo stated, focusing her video camera at Sakura. "Besides, I designed it especially for you. You can wear it during your practices." Tomoyo said, her eyes twinkling in delight.

Sakura's sweat dropped as she walked towards the practice room, with Tomoyo following closely behind her while she was video taping Sakura. They entered the room and fell back in surprise and shrieked, "Ack! What on earth are YOU doing here?!"

Tomoyo looked up from video taping Sakura and looking through her video camera, she saw an annoyed looking Syaoran wearing a green Chinese robe (A.N/ I forgot what it was called... Gomen...) "Oh! Syaoran!" Tomoyo exclaimed in surprise.

"What do you think the class is right now?" Syaoran growled sarcastically. "I'm gonna practice my martial arts, what'd you expect?" Syaoran said before he strode away. "Sheesh! What's his problem?" Sakura muttered before being called by the instructor.

"We have a new boy joining our practice sessions." The instructor, Mr. Taeda announced. "We will do our warm-ups first then let's have a match!" Everyone cheered as they stood up and got ready for their warm-ups.

"Okay! Now that we're all warmed up... Let's start the match!!!" Mr. Taeda said as he looked aver the class. "Now... Let me see... Why don't we start with Mr. Syaoran?" Syaoran stood up and went on the mat.

"Alright then... Ms. Sakura, why don't you compete with Mr. Syaoran over there?" Mr. Taeda suggested as Sakura stared at him. "Me?" Sakura asked in surprise as she blinked up at him. "Yes, Ms. Kinomoto, you. You had really start paying attention."

Sakura walked nervously towards the mat and faced the serious looking Syaoran. "Ready... Set... GO!" They heard Mr. Taeda signal and both of them got ready for each one's attack.

Syaoran charged towards Sakura who jumped out of the way and made to hit his back. Sensing her chi, Syaoran back flipped and Sakura hit the mat and fell down. Syaoran let out a battle cry and jumped up in the air, his body was in a Chinese martial arts stance.

Sakura yelped when she saw Syaoran right above her and ready to hit her. She rolled away and stood up when she saw that Syaoran had hit the mat instead. Then she let out her own battle cry and did a jump kick. Syaoran ducked and felt Sakura's foot graze his hair. Sensing an opportunity, Syaoran hit Sakura's leg before she could escape.

Sakura yelped in pain as she fell on the floor. Sakura's emerald green eyes were blazing in anger as she spun around to see Syaoran about to turn around so she kicked his back and he fell face-down on the floor.

Sakura growled and tightened her fist then made to bring it down on his back but it never made contact. Sakura gasped as she saw that Syaoran's hand was wrapped around her wrist and pulled her down on the mat so she fell on her side, hurting her pained leg.

Syaoran was about to hit her with his hand but then he sensed her chi get stronger. He freezed; "I- Hate- YOU!!!" Sakura yelled as she kicked him with her good leg. Syaoran groaned a little and saw Sakura glaring at him and he thought, 'I thought I was the one who was supposed to do that?'

Syaoran looked up at Sakura who was about to punch him. Grabbing Sakura's wrist, Syaoran threw her over him and she landed on her back on the mat.

"Sakura?!" Tomoyo exclaimed in panic when she saw that Sakura didn't move. Tomoyo shut off her video camera and ran over to Sakura who was groaning in pain. "Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked anxiously as she helped Sakura to her feet. "Hai..." Sakura replied softly as Tomoyo helped her walk to a nearby seat.

Syaoran stood up and took his place on a seat in the corner, glaring daggers at Sakura. "Okay... So Syaoran here wins the match... let's go on to the next. And, Tomoyo, please get Sakura a glass of water." Mr. Taeda said as he started picking another pair to go on the mat.

Sakura gulped down the water that Tomoyo gave her and covered her face with both her hands. 'No one has ever beaten me before...' Sakura thought, 'this is just the beginning... Li Syaoran...'


	3. The Unexpected

**_(AN/ To all those who have read the 2nd chapter and have not seen the changes, please read it now. I changed it because it was so complicated. Now, I made even just a little bit understandable so please, don't get mad at sessha! Here is the next chapter!!!)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 3**

**The Unexpected**

It has been a week since the start of Syaoran and Sakura's rivalry. Every time they would meet; they would glare daggers at each other.

It was a beautiful Wednesday morning; right before school. Sakura and her friends were walking around the school grounds.

"Sakura... Just, why are you mad at Syaoran? He can be a pretty nice guy." Naoko stated. "Because he's a jerk and I hate him, that's why." Sakura muttered, her eyes knitting together.

Just as Rika was about to say something, the bell rang. "Let's just go in guys. I don't want to hear anything about that jerk anymore." Sakura concluded as she ran ahead of them.

* * *

All the way through classes, Sakura could feel Syaoran's eyes bearing upon her. 'Great. Now that jerk is glaring at me again...' Sakura thought when suddenly the bell, signaling dismissal, rang.

"Sakura, do you want to walk home with me?" Tomoyo asked as they both got their bags and headed for the door. "No thanks, Tomoyo. I can handle..." Sakura said as they neared the gate and bid their farewells.

* * *

Sakura walked down the sidewalk, going down the street to her house silently. It ha been a boring day except for the fact that Syaoran kept on glaring at her like she was garbage or something very awful.

Just thinking about him annoyed Sakura so much that she kicked a can that was lying on the ground with so much force, that it was sent flying into the air and hit a wall.

She reached her house and entered it; calling out, "I'm home minna-san," as she went in. Her older brother, Touya, poked his head from the cha-no-ma. "Hey, Squirt!" Touya greeted as Sakura took off her shoes.

Sakura glared at him as she walked into the hallway. "Don't call me Squirt!!!" Sakura snapped. "Whatever, Squirt. Come on. We're waiting for you Sakura. You're fiancé is here."

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. "NANI?!?!?!?!?"

In the cha-no-ma, her father and their guests looked around to the hallway when they heard the scream. "You didn't tell her yet, did you?" A woman with long black hair looked at Sakura's father. Sakura's father shook his head. "She left home in a hurry this morning."

Suddenly, Sakura stomped into the room with Touya who was trying to stop her. "Otou-san! Touya said th-"

Sakura stopped again when she saw who was sitting on their living room couch...

"SYAORAN?!?!?!?!"

* * *

**_(An/ CLIFFIE!!! Hehe... Gomen if it's so short... Now press the lavender button on the left and review me!!! Arigato!!!)_**


	4. Breaking News! With Cake!

_TristanSkye- Arigato! I'll try my best to update quickly and make it good._

_Irene- Arigato! I'll try to update quickly._

_Misumi Kanegawa- Arigato! Sorry for the short chappie! This one's a lot longer!_

_HpAnVilHoTtiEs- Arigato! Hai, they are engaged. I'll try my best to update soon._

**_(AN/ Thanks to all those who reviewed!!! Please continue reading and R&R please!!! Arigato!!! Er... and sorry for the baka chapter title!)_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Breaking News... With Cake!**

"Otou-san! What's he doing here?!" An enraged Sakura asked.

"That's right, Okaa-san! Why did you even tell me that I was engaged to that tomboy?! After last week, I never wanted to see her again!!!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Sumimasen?! Look who's talking?! You're SUCH A JERK!!!" Sakura barked at Syaoran, who fumed.

Syaoran stood up from his seat and glared at Sakura, yelling, "It's not my fault that I'm stuck with a BAKA LUNATIC!!!"

Sakura glared back at him; her eyes, ablaze. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BAKA LUNATIC?!?!?!?!"

"Settle down, both of you! Let's discuss this!" Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura's father, said. Sakura and Syaoran turned their backs on each other and sat down nowhere near each other.

Sighing, Touya took a seat beside Sakura and whispered, "don't worry Squirt... You'll get through..." "As if," Sakura growled, "I'd rather be stuck with a toad."

"Now, when you two were still kids, around 2-4 years old; Sakura's mother and I were very good friends with Mrs. And Mr. Li..." Fujitaka stated. Mrs. Li (AN/ Gomen! I don't know her name!) cleared her throat and said, "we promised that both of you, since you two had become close, would be engaged. So even when our family moved to Hong Kong, we didn't let our little boy go out with any girls." "I'm not a little boy..." Syaoran grumbled as he crossed his arm indignantly.

"Oh yes you are..." Touya muttered softly and Sakura giggled in agreement. Syaoran just glared at the siblings.

"Syaoran's father is sick right now, so he cannot come today. Anyway, you two should learn to be friendly with each other again. So... both of you will spend time with each other every weekend, you will go with each other even with your friends, and Syaoran will walk Sakura home after school." Mrs. Li announced as Sakura and Syaoran stared at her in aghast.

"B-but, you can't do this to me, Okaa-san!" Syaoran begged.

"O-Otou-san!!! I don't want to be seen anywhere near that jerk!!!" Sakura stated angrily. "Sakura, you have to. And you will." Fujitaka told her as Sakura stormed out of the room.

"I'm going home, Okaa-san." Syaoran said as he walked out of the cha-no-ma angrily.

Touya sighed and left the room, saying, "I'm gonna look after them, don't worry..."

* * *

"Ohayo gozaimasu..." Sakura greeted her brother who was reading the newspaper on the dining room table. It was the next day and Sakura didn't want to be late for school.

"Ohayo Squirt." Touya greeted back, not looking up from the newspaper that he was reading. Sakura didn't comment at the nickname and just continued to eat. Hearing no reaction, Touya looked up and saw that Sakura's eyes were red and she looked sleepy even though she already had a bath.

"What happened to you? Have you been crying?" Touya asked her worriedly and Sakura just shook her head.

"It's nothing... Don't worry..." Sakura said softly as she placed the dishes on the sink. Picking up her bag, she told him, "I'm going... You don't have to bring me there."

"I won't... I have to go to work. Someone's here to do that though," Touya said as he stood up. "If you try to get away from the person, you're gonna get in big trouble. You'll never be able to do that."

Sakura blinked at him as he left the room and shrugged. 'Whatever.'

* * *

Sakura walked to the hall and saw Syaoran with his back turned away from her.

"NOT YOU AGAIN!!!" Sakura cried in aghast.

"It's not my fault, 'ya know. Okaa-san and Otou-san forced me to come... Now let's go." Syaoran muttered as he walked to the door and walked out of it, holding it open for her.

"Why are you suddenly being all nice?" Sakura inquired cautiously as she stepped out too.

"Because Okaa-san placed a pin that has a video camera on me... I can't get it off..." Syaoran whispered to Sakura, pointing at a pin with a yin and yang symbol on his shirt. "They can't hear what's going on but they can see... I'm supposed to do what they told me yesterday and not treat you badly or they're gonna kill me..."

"You mean they're gonna see everything you do and you're supposed to do those baka rules they told you to do!?" Sakura gasped as Syaoran nodded miserably.

"I heard them before I left; they said that they're the only one's who can remove the pins..." Syaoran sighed.

"Er... Pins? You mean there are more?" Sakura asked, gloomily.

"I suspect that they will put the others in each of my clothing, any time possible." Syaoran answered.

"Then why don't you buy new clothes."

"They put pins on my clothes already, remember? And they don't give me enough money in my allowance to buy some..."

"Oh..."

They neared the school in silence; Sakura was five steps apart to his right. Both of them were thinking deeply about what will happen to them.

"Sakura!!!" A female voice called out. Sakura stopped abruptly and turned to stone. (AN/ You know... Anime style.) "No... Kami-sama is trying to torture me even more..." Sakura mourned softly so that only Syaoran could hear her.

Curiously, Syaoran looked in the direction the voice was coming from and saw Tomoyo running up to them. "Oh no! No not now! Your friend's gonna see us... TOGETHER!" Syaoran panicked softly.

"Oooooh... What do we have here?" Tomoyo asked slyly as she stopped in front of them and giggled. "Is there something you're hiding from me, Sakura?"

"It's nothing Tomoyo. I might tell you later." Sakura mumbled as she walked quickly towards the school gates. Syaoran, thinking that Tomoyo would ask him, left right after Sakura; keeping a good 2 feet between them so that nobody would think what they were going out or something.

Tomoyo blinked at the 2 retreating figures and smirked. 'Oh... would you look at that? They had better explain that later...'

* * *

"Everybody will make cakes. I will pair everyone up and you will choose a cake which you will bake." Mrs. Haishi, the Home Economics teacher, announced. The students were paired and were placed in tables.

Sakura was paired up with Tomoyo and was placed in a table where Syaoran and Eriol were sitting at.

"Oh no! YOU again?!" Sakura and Syaoran cried out in unison. Eriol and Tomoyo snickered at them.

"You may all begin." Mrs. Haishi said as Syaoran and Sakura groaned in annoyance.

"Tomoyo said that she saw you two TOGETHER when you came to school..." Eriol said quietly so only the 4 of them would hear him.

Sakura and Syaoran blushed scarlet. "Uh... Er... No..." Sakura stammered as she fidgeted with the white bandana on her head that had the Tomoeda High emblem on it. "Um... We'll tell you later... Right now we're gonna bake a cake that's 1000 times better than theirs!" Syaoran sneered as Sakura scowled at him.

"Yeah right! How optimistic!" Sakura jeered at him. "C'mon, Tomoyo! We're far better than they are!"

Syaoran glowered.

"OH YEAH?!"

"YEAH!"

"OH YEAH?!"

"YEAH!"

"YOU'RE ON!"

And they started to pour ingredients in their bowls; their partners- Tomoyo and Eriol- assisted them carefully, not wanting to get in the way of the two's anger.

Sakura mixed. Syaoran measured. Some students stopped a few times to watch them. It was cooking chaos!

* * *

Sakura clapped her hands together. The time was up and everyone was done with their cakes. Tomoyo and she made a chocolate cake while Syaoran and Eriol's cake was a carrot cake.

Mrs. Haishi walked around with a clipboard and tasted everyone's cakes. "Splendid, everyone! Well... You should stir less fast, Meilin." She said. Meilin blushed and pouted. "The two most wonderful cakes I've tasted were from Mr. Li's group and Ms. Kinomoto's group!!! Well done!"

The bell rang and everyone placed their cakes in boxes and left the room. Sakura walked with Tomoyo, going out to the school's gardens; Eriol and Syaoran following slowly behind them.

* * *

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran sat down on the grass and placed their cakes in front of them for their lunch. Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and Takeshi weren't going to eat with them because they had things to do; Naoko had to speak with her English teacher, Chiharu and Takeshi were eating their lunch together and Rika had piano lessons.

They cut the 2 cakes and got a slice from the cakes that they baked. They were about to taste it when they heard a ringing sound...

"What was that?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran pulled out a ringing cell phone from his pocket.

"Moshi moshi." Syaoran asked on the phone.

The others just looked at him curiously when they saw his face pale a bit. Syaoran was talking softly so no one else but the person on the other line could hear him; but from the look of his face, he didn't like what was being said.

"FINE! I will, now SAYONARA!" Syaoran growled at the phone and turned it off. Then he started muttering stuff under his breath.

Tomoyo and Sakura blinked at Syaoran then looked at Eriol questioningly. Eriol just shrugged and looked at Syaoran again.

Syaoran suddenly stopped and looked at Sakura, who stiffened a bit. "Gomen for yelling at you a while a go..." Syaoran said hesitantly with a scowl on his face.

Sakura raised a brow. "Wait! Hold on a sec! 'Did he just say sorry?!' What on earth is happening?"

Syaoran gulped then pointed at the yin and yang pin. "Oh no! I forgot all about that!" Sakura groaned.

Eriol and Tomoyo just looked at the 2 curiously. "What on earth is going on, you two!?" Tomoyo asked in an annoyed tone.

Sakura and Syaoran explained to them everything grudgingly, not making eye-contact with each other or their friends. When they finished and they both blushed madly, looking down on their plates which had held the slice of cake they had just finished eating.

"I can't believe that you guys are engaged!" Eriol whispered, trying to stifle his laughter.

Sakura and Syaoran just glared at Eriol warningly, making him shut up.

The bell rang. Tomoyo stood up and cleaned up their things, then placed their cakes in the boxes. "Let's go. Don't worry. We won't tell." She said before Eriol and she went to the building, carrying the boxes of cake.

Sakura and Syaoran were left alone on the spot. They looked at each other and blushed. "Er... let's go." Syaoran said before the 2 of them walked back to the building in silence, Sakura staying 2 feet ahead of Syaoran.

* * *

_**(AN/ FINALLY! I know the ending is confusing but it will be continued in the next chappie! Press the lavender button and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!)**_


	5. Spark of Love?

**Chapter 5**

**Spark of Love?**

(AN: Hello!!! Gomen for the long wait! I had sooooo much stuff to do! I really do not know what to call this chappie, so don't blame me for the stupid title. Well.... on with the story!!!!)

-BRING!!!-

"Finally!" Eriol exclaimed as he, Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran walked out of the classroom. "Are you guys doing anything after doing the homework?" Eriol inquired.

"No… I'll be really bored at home since I won't have singing lessons." Tomoyo answered him.

"What about you two? We could go to the movies then to the bowling alley." Eriol asked Sakura and Syaoran who were both behind them.

"Um… No, I don't have anything to do…" Sakura said.

"Since you're going, I bet Syaoran's coming too." Eriol said knowingly. "Because you said, Syaoran was told to be with you when you go out." Syaoran just grunted in response.

They exited the building and stopped at the gate.

"Let's meet at Penguin Park. Around 5:30. See you guys later!" Eriol said as he and Tomoyo left Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura and Syaoran waved good-bye and then look at each other.

"C'mon." Syaoran said as he grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to the opposite direction. Sakura turned crimson at his touch and snatched back her hand.

Feeling her hand slip off his hand, Syaoran turned around to look at her. Sakura looked down at her feet. Realizing why she was blushing, Syaoran's face turned the same shade of red.

"Er… um… let's go…" Syaoran said stiffly. "Um… hai." Sakura nodded her head as she followed him quietly.

Syaoran and Sakura stopped at the Kinomoto Residence.

Sakura unlock the gate and went up the front steps then turned around to look at Syaoran.

"Well… I'll come at 5:25…" Syaoran said awkwardly.

Sakura nodded and said, "Sayonara…"

Syaoran nodded and left.

* * *

Sakura slumped back on her chair. She was in her room, and she just finished doing her math homework. 

"Finally! Oh…. I wish no one even invented math!!!" Sakura groaned in annoyance. Sighing, she checked her clock and jumped up in surprise. "5:23!!! AH! He's coming over!!!"

Sakura hurriedly picked out her clothes from her closet. After wearing her clothes, she fixed her hair and surveyed her image in her full-length mirror.

"Done." Sakura whispered to herself triumphantly. She wore a long-sleeved green shirt that had a yellow ribbon in front and a checkered blue and white skirt. Her hair was in its normal style and was held by a white headband.

The doorbell rang and Sakura ran down the stairs to answer the door. Outside was Syaoran wearing a plain white collared-shirt, brown pants and a matching brown jacket.

Sakura turned red. "Er… Um… I- ah… 'He sure looks a lot different from the arrogant jerk I knew…' Eh…" Sakura stammered as Syaoran stepped inside. "Konnichiwa…" Syaoran greeted Sakura; he too was red.

"K-konnichiwa… I'll just put on my shoes and find my jacket..." Sakura said as she went into the cha-no-ma in search for her shoes.

Syaoran sighed. 'What's happening to me?'

Just then Sakura came back and smiled. "I'm ready. All I need now is my ja-" Suddenly, she felt a warm fabric around her shoulders. "Wha-?" She turned around to see a blushing Syaoran, looking at his watch. She looked at the source of warmth and saw her blue jacket around her shoulders and blushed as a small smile crept onto her face.

"Shall we go?" Syaoran asked as he looked up at her. Sakura nodded and they went out.

* * *

"There they are!" Tomoyo cried out as she stood up from her sitting position on one of the swings. 

"And I was just about to start to swing really high…" Eriol said childishly, making them all laugh.

"Gomen for letting you wait." Sakura said as she and Syaoran approached the two.

"Nah. You were just 30 seconds late." Eriol said. Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped as they looked at him incredibly.

"You were timing us?" Syaoran asked in surprise.

"I just thought it would be fun." Eriol shrugged.

"What's fun about that? I think you're stalking us…" Sakura said suspiciously, eyeing Eriol.

"Don't look at me like that! Fine. I'll stop, sheesh." Eriol said, raising his hands up in the air.

Tomoyo giggled. "Come on, you guys. We're gonna miss the movie."

* * *

They arrived in the cinemas and stood in line which wasn't long at all. 

Sakura and Syaoran stood in front of the booth.

"Good evening. Which movie would you want to watch?" The woman behind the booth asked them with a smile.

"You choose… I don't care which one… Don't worry, I'll pay." Syaoran said, pulling out his wallet. Sakura blushed slightly and checked the choices.

"Hmm… That one." Sakura said, pointing to a title on the chart which was displayed on the booth.

Syaoran looked up at what she was pointing and froze. "A chick flick?!"

"You said you didn't care which one…" Sakura said in a small voice and bowed her head low. 'Aw man! She's gonna cry! I can't believe I'm doing this… Man, why am I a gentleman?' Syaoran thought and sighed.

"Fine…" Syaoran sighed in defeat. Sakura threw her arms around him and smiled. "Arigato!" Syaoran turned crimson but couldn't help but smile a bit. "Er…" Syaoran stuttered and suddenly remembered that he had the pin on. "Hold on! The pin!" Syaoran whispered in panic. Sakura gasped and let go of Syaoran and got the tickets from the booth as Syaoran paid for them.

They went to the door number of their movie, blushing profoundly; everyone who saw them smirked or smiled at how 'adorable' they looked together, including Syaoran's parents who were watching them from the video camera in the pin since they met at Sakura's house.


	6. Let's Go to the Amusement Park! Part 1

_Sako – Thanks for the review! I'll try to update as soon as possible, but you know me! Got too many things to do… See ya in school too!_

_Irene – Thanks for the review! I guess they are falling for each other… Like I said, too busy to update. Blame the teacher. Hehe._

_Ngoc1231 – Thanks for the review! Yeah, putting a camera in his clothing was cool. His parents are high-tech! Hehe... It was hard to think of a way to put the camera though. Yes, Sakura and Syaoran have the same classes. I'll try to update soon!_

_Little-kokeshi-doll – Thanks for the review! I will update sometime! I'm not that great of a writer…_

_Susan Sanchez – I can't think of chapter titles… So, yeah. Eriol's really funny though._

**_(AN/ Hiya! Sorry for making you all wait! I'm soooooooooooooooooooo late! You guys must hate me now! Waaaaah! --…. It's all because of my teachers! …Er… not all… I'm doing this manga and another story (original) so I can't update that often… Gomen! I'll try to update as soon as I can! …I hope… Well, don't get your hopes too high; I am soooooo busy… And I get writer's block, so… Yeah… Anyway... please read & review!)

* * *

_**

**Chapter 6**

**Let's Go to the Amusement Park! (Part 1)**

Ding-Dong

Sakura poked her head out of the dining room. It was early Friday morning, two weeks after that night in the movies, and everything had been going well since. Sure, Tomoyo and Eriol had kept on teasing them about it a few times but nothing much has happened. She was just about to leave for school when the doorbell rang.

'Oh. Syaoran's here!' Sakura swiftly got her bag and put on her shoes and put on her uniform winter coat.

She opened the door and saw Syaoran leaning against the door frame, wearing the boys' winter uniform underneath the uniform winter coat that reached his ankles. "Ohayo gozaimasu!" Sakura greeted him and offered a cheery smile. Syaoran nodded his head in acknowledgement and greeted her back with a small smile of his own.

Behind Syaoran, snow descended from the heavens, as it was now December. A sheet of pure white snow covered almost everything in sight.

"Let's get going." Syaoran said before turning his back and started walking. Sakura just followed their routine; Syaoran walking 8 steps in front of Sakura. No one talked; they just watched the snow fall silently.

* * *

They neared Tomoeda High School. (AN/ Tomoeda is the name, right? If it's not, please correct me. I don't remember typing it down… Gomen…) Tomoyo and Eriol were standing in the entrance of the building, chatting to each other as they waited for Sakura and Syaoran. 

"Sakura-chan! Syaoran-kun! Ohayo!" Tomoyo called out. The two walked towards them and greeted, "Ohayo." They started talking to each other as they walked in the school halls. Unknown to them, they were being watched closely.

* * *

Bring!

'Finally! Lunch!' Sakura thought as she stretched her arms across her desk.

Growl…

A sweat drop appeared on Sakura's forehead. 'Hungry… So very hungry…' She stood up and got her lunch. "C'mon Sakura! Let's go!" Rika said as she exited the classroom. "Hey! Wait for me!" Sakura called and went out of the classroom and went towards her waiting friends.

* * *

Rika, Eriol, Tomoyo, Takeshi, Naoko, Chiharu, Syaoran and Sakura were walking to the school cafeteria. (AN/ I know that I have never mentioned them eating with the four, but let's just say that they have. But they DO NOT know about the engagement. Sorry for the confusion. (--') ) 

"Let's eat now. I'm sooo hungry…" Sakura groaned in annoyance as her stomach seemed to echo her call.

'Glutton…' Syaoran thought as he shrugged his shoulders.

Sakura glared at him, as if she knew what he was thinking. Well, they have been together for a while AND they were forced to be together 24/7! Okay… That was an exaggeration, but you get the point.

They all sat down at a table next to the window and began to eat their lunches. Takeshi started talking about the usual nonsense, making them all laugh. Okay… almost all of them… Syaoran only chuckled a little… (--')

"Hey, did you hear about Meilin's family?" Naoko suddenly questioned them and all of them stopped eating. All heads turned to her with questioning faces. "Her family's business is not working out to well… They had to sell their property and move to a different house to save their money. To shorten this up, they're loosing a lot of money."

"No way!" Chiharu said in surprise. "Now she can't boast about her wealth! 3 points for us!" Rika said happily.

"But wait…" Eriol said through their cheers, making everyone of them look at him. "Won't that mean that Tomoyo is now the richest person in class?" Their eyes averted to Tomoyo who stared, wide-eyed, at her friends.

"Don't look at me like that! You guy's are creeping me out!" Tomoyo exclaimed, looking bewildered. "Soooo Awesome!" The rest of the girls said.

"Hehe, my girlfriend's super rich! I'm so lucky!" Eriol said smiling widely… until, of course, Tomoyo punched his arm, glaring at him. "So now you're happy because you're dating the richest girl around?"

"I'm just kidding you know." Eriol said as he put an arm around her shoulder. "Sure you were…" Syaoran snickered quietly. "Yeah. You know you meant it, Eriol…" Sakura mocked silently. But just as Eriol was about to glower at them, the bell rang.

"Oops, got to go!" Sakura said as she gathered her stuff and walked away quickly, just in case Eriol yells at her for her comment. "Yeah… See you in class!" Syaoran said quickly as he followed Sakura to their classroom.

* * *

Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran strolled down the side walk after school. Eriol was arguing with Syaoran and Sakura about the incident at lunch while Tomoyo watched them and threw in a few of her opinions and arguments from time to time. Their walk hope pretty much what they were doing until Eriol remembered something. 

"Hey, you guys." Eriol said and the attention of the three turned to him. "Do you want to go to the amusement park? It'd be really nice, especially since it's almost Christmas."

"I'm in!" Tomoyo and Sakura said at once. "I love the amusement park!" Sakura declared cheerfully. Syaoran smiled a little, "I guess it would be nice to go once in a while…"

"Yay! We can go!" Sakura cheered.

"You're too childish; did you know that?" Syaoran said, smirking.

"Well at least I'm not some rude statue." Sakura shot back.

Sakura and Syaoran just bickered like this all the way to the amusement park.

* * *

The 4 friends entered the park to see a wonderful sight… and tons of people. 

"Sugoi! Look at the tall roller coaster!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly, pointing to the towering structure.

"So what? Haven't you seen it last year or something?" Syaoran asked as Sakura ran off to see the merry-go-round.

Eriol and Tomoyo looked at him with a sad smile. "Sakura hasn't gone to an amusement park since her mom died. And that was when she was 7." Tomoyo declared. Eriol continued, "She always went with her mother… so she really misses going to stuff like these…"

Syaoran looked at them, shocked at what he just heard. 'So that's why I haven't seen her mother at all.' Syaoran thought stupidly, kicking himself mentally.

"I-I'm going to find Sakura. We'll meet you guys at the restaurant later at 4:30…" Syaoran stuttered hurriedly and rushed off to find Sakura and to get away from Tomoyo and Eriol. But mostly to get away from the pair…

"Did you see that, Eriol?" Tomoyo said with a smile.

Eriol nodded, grinning at Syaoran's reaction and looked over to Tomoyo. "C'mon, let's go over to that ride."

* * *

**_To be continued…_**


	7. Let's Go to the Amusement Park! Part 2

**Chapter 7**

**Let's Go to the Amusement Park! (Part 2)**

Syaoran ran further into the park to look for Sakura, which was torture for him since there were so much people! 'How come there are so many people today! It's not even a holiday!' Syaoran thought angrily as he pushed past couples and families.

He finally found her in front of a merry-go-round. "Sakura!" Sakura turned around at the sound of her name.

"Oh. Syaoran, where are the others?" Sakura asked looking around. "Oh… Er… They went somewhere…" Syaoran said, scratching his neck.

"Okay… Ne, let's go on the merry-go-round!" Sakura suggested as she beamed childishly.

"A merry-go-round? Demo… That's for kids!" Syaoran protested as he shook his head.

"Aw… You're no fun! C'mon! Just this once! Onegai!" Sakura pleaded hopefully.

"Ano… er… demo…" Syaoran stuttered, his face flushing with embarrassment. 'Aw man! I hoped she wouldn't do that!' Syaoran thought in annoyance as Sakura pouted at him.

"FINE! Let's go then!" Syaoran's face blushed fiercely as he grabbed Sakura's arm and led her to the entrance of the ride.

Sakura giggled in delight as she hugged Syaoran's arm, which, of course, made him blush even more (if that was even possible).

When they reached the end of the line, Sakura tugged on Syaoran's arm. "What is it?" Syaoran inquired in an annoyed tone, turning to face her direction. "A-ri-ga-to." Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran turned his head away and replied, "yeah… whatever…"

:Doki-doki:

'Nani? Was that just my heartbeat?' Syaoran asked himself in confusion. His face turned pink involuntarily. 'Nah… It couldn't be…. ne?' Syaoran shook his head to rid his current thoughts from his head.

As they waited in line, Syaoran saw a middle-aged couple watching them. He could hear the woman say to her husband, "I wish you took me to the merry-go-round when we were young, like those teenagers over there." At the statement, Syaoran lowered his head to hide his embarrassment.

"Syaoran-kun, the line moved." Sakura said, with joy obviously laced in her words. Syaoran sighed at her childish antics as he allowed himself to be pulled nearer to the entrance of the ride.

When they got to the entrance, Syaoran pulled out a couple of tickets from his pocket and shoved it into the hand of the ticket collector. During this process, Syaoran did everything he could to avoid eye-contact with the man for he knew that the man was eyeing him slyly.

'What is wrong with these people! Is it my fault that she forced me to go ride the merry-go-round with her!' Syaoran thought in frustration as he and Sakura went through the entrance. Sakura looked at him and frown when she saw his annoyance.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and bowed her head down; Syaoran just looked at her in confusion. "Ano… gomen… If you don't want to ride, you can go somewhere else…" Sakura whispered as she fiddled with her fingers.

Syaoran bit his lip, not knowing what to do. He walked up to Sakura and grabbed her hand. Sakura looked up in surprise, her faced flushed noticeably. Looking to the ground and hoping no one would notice, she allowed herself to be led up on the stair of the merry-go-round.

'I feel so bad… He's just being a gentleman and letting me get what I want… And, to think that I hated him before…' Sakura thought. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed hold of her hips and she was lifted off the ground and onto a plastic horse. "N-nani?" Sakura stammered in embarrassment and looked at Syaoran with a questioning look.

Syaoran said calmly, "you said that you wanted to ride the merry-go-round, so here you are." He smiled gently and climbed on behind her. His arms went around her body so that he was holding on to the pole in front of her.

Sakura suddenly blushed scarlet and her heartbeat became faster. She tried thinking about something else but her mind couldn't erase the image of Syaoran's smile. Sakura gasped in shock, 'is this what they call love?'

* * *

Syaoran pulled Sakura down from the mechanical horse and held her hand in his. Seeing Sakura's surprised expression Syaoran quickly said, "So we can't get separated. It's hard finding one person in this place, you know." Sakura nodded, slapping herself mentally for thinking about other things and clasped her hand around his. 

They walked around the amusement park, stopping once to buy some cotton candy and another time to ride a roller coaster that Syaoran insisted to ride.

"C'mon! I went with you on that merry-go-round, why can't you ride this one for me?" Syaoran said persistently, trying to persuade a frightened Sakura to join him.

"If you don't want to go you can wait down here but I might lose you." Syaoran said, sticking his tongue out in annoyance.

Sakura puffed her cheeks. 'And I thought he was different now!' "Fine! I'll go then!" Syaoran smiled, happy that he was finally able to persuade her and dragged her off to the entrance.

But how very bad that decision was for Sakura.

* * *

Once buckled into the seat by the bar, Sakura was frozen on the spot. Not only because it was winter, but because she was terrified of riding roller coasters. Syaoran, on the other hand, was waiting excitedly for the start of the ride. 

The ride started, and the speed increased, making Sakura scream in fright. Syaoran enjoyed the ride like an excited little boy.

Gradually the ride slowed down and it came to a stop, leaving a petrified Sakura shaking and her face covered by her hands.

The metal bar was lifted and Syaoran got off his seat happily. He looked back and tapped Sakura on the shoulder. "Ne… It's over now, you can open your eyes now…"

Sakura uncovered her face, revealing the fact that she was in tears. "Aiya! Don't cry! Wait!" Syaoran said in surprise, wiping away her tears with his handkerchief. As he pulled Sakura up, who was still crying, he said, "If you keep on crying, the snow will freeze your face."

At the comment Sakura covered her face again sobbed even harder. "Matte! That's not what I meant!" Syaoran cried in panic while he led her to a bench. "Wait here, okay?" Sakura nodded slowly and Syaoran ran off.

When Syaoran came back, he was holding a cup of hot chocolate and handed it over to her. Sakura was no longer crying but her face was tear-streaked and red. She took the hot chocolate and started sipping on it as Syaoran sat beside her. "A… You should go wash your face now." Sakura nodded and headed for a nearby bathroom.

* * *

Sakura exited the bathroom; her face was now back to normal. Syaoran was waiting for her near the telephone booth. 

"You okay?" Syaoran asked kindly as Sakura walked up to him.

Sakura looked at him and smiled. "Hai."

Syaoran smiled in relief and held her hand, "Come. I want to show you something."

Sakura blinked in confusion but allowed herself to be led to who-knows-where.

* * *

Syaoran threw a baseball and a sound erupted, making known the fact that it hit something solid. 

"Yeah! I hit the bottles!" Syaoran cheered and waited patiently for the man to give him his prize.

The man came back with a yellow stuffed bear and handed it over to Syaoran. "Domo arigato." Syaoran said and led Sakura away.

"This is for you." Syaoran said as he placed the teddy bear in Sakura's arms. "Eh?" Sakura said in shock and looked at Syaoran.

"Nani? You don't want it?" Syaoran asked, scratching his head awkwardly.

"Iie! I like it very much!" Sakura said, shaking her head fiercely to emphasize her answer. She hugged the yellow bear closer and smiled at him. "Domo arigato!"

Syaoran grinned and patted her head. "You're welcome."

Sakura pouted and complained, "Don't pat my head like I'm a little kid or something!"

Syaoran laughed, "But you are a little kid!" This just earned him a punch on the arm. "Ite!"

Suddenly there was a loud "Ahem!" behind them and they turned around to see an annoyed Meilin standing behind them.

The two froze in shock and thought, 'Busted…'

"Why are the two of you together!" Asked an enraged Meilin.

"Look, Ling-" Sakura said but she was cut off by Meilin. "Don't you talk to me Kinomoto! You're just a baka with no mother trying to fit in with Syaoran! You have absolutely no right to talk to MY Syaoran!"

"Look here!" This time, it was a very angry Syaoran said this. Meilin shrunk back from Syaoran's outburst. "I do not ever recall saying that I was yours! You should not say that you own people." Syaoran said through gritted teeth; his hands were clenched in an attempt to control his anger. Sakura winced when his hold on her hand hardened.

Meilin opened her mouth to say something. "But I thought-" "But YOU thought! Everything is about YOU, isn't it!" Syaoran barked at her.

"And if you say anything bad again to Sakura, I'll kill you for it." Syaoran growled darkly. "No one will talk that way to MY GIRLFRIEND."

Sakura's eyes widened and she blushed. Meilin bit her lip and ran away.

Sakura's mind was in turmoil at the moment. Syaoran's last statement was stuck in her mind. '"My girlfriend"?'

A whisper beside her shook her from her thoughts. "Let's go…" Sakura followed Syaoran and noticed that Syaoran didn't look up from the ground.

* * *

They got on a red Ferris wheel carriage. The door closed behind them and they sat down opposite of each other. The Ferris wheel started moving and outside, the snow started to fall again. 

There was an awkward tension between them. Sakura bit her lip in frustration. 'He was just saying that because Meilin was making fun of me… How did she know about my mom… Okaa-san!'

Tears trailed down her face and a soft sob emitted from her mouth. She hugged the yellow teddy bear closer.

Syaoran looked up when he heard the barely audible sob. His eyes softened when he saw Sakura and moved to sit beside her.

"Hey… Why are you crying?" Syaoran asked soothingly, he brushed her hair with his hand in an attempt to calm her down. Sakura shook her head and hugged the bear even closer.

Syaoran sighed and put his arm around her shoulders. "You can tell me you know…"

Sakura hesitated but then said, "Meilin knew that okaa-san died. Hardly anyone knows… I miss her so much… When she died, I never thought I'd be coming back here. When I was young, she and I used to come here often…" Sakura bit her lip and Syaoran listened intently. "But now, I can't see her again. I'm back in the amusement park with you and it reminds me of when she was still here..." She cried again.

Syaoran sighed again. "It's really my fault… I made you cry twice today already. Gomen…"

Sakura shook her head and tried to say something but no words would come out from her mouth. Her tears just kept on falling.

Syaoran laid his cheek on her head and Sakura hugged him tightly.

* * *

When all of Sakura's tears stopped, they sat in silence, watching the snow fall outside. 

"Sakura…" Syaoran said quietly.

"Un." Sakura said, not moving from her position, her head resting on his shoulder.

Syaoran kissed her lightly on the forehead. The Ferris wheel stopped and Syaoran said, "You look better when you're not crying."


End file.
